The Organoid Girl
by Digimon Lantern 1
Summary: When a clandestine military operation turns a girl into an organoid, will she ever become human again?
1. Default Chapter

The Organoid Girl  
  
BY:  
  
Digimon Lantern 1  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Transformation and The Road to Vengeance  
  
I was walking to Old Man Peterson's farm to buy some vegetables for dinner tonight. The road I traveled was dust-ridden and very old, but it still served its purpose. I wish I never seen what happened. A pair of Command Wolves, a Guysack, and a Gustav were in the field. Three men were near Peterson. He seemed to be scared and I wondered what was wrong. The old man pointed towards me and I froze. A pilot in the Guysack quickly used his Zoid to throw a net over me and I was captured. One of the men took out a syringe and inserted the needle into my arm. Whatever drug that was injected into me, it made me fall into unconsciousness. I awoke to find myself strapped to a table. There were doctors all around me and I was scared.  
  
"Don't be afraid. This is just an experiment for the greater good of the Empire. Will you allow us to proceed?" A voice asked me.  
  
I recognized the voice but I couldn't place it.  
  
"I agree." I said not knowing what I was in for.  
  
"Good girl. Proceed."  
  
I didn't know how many days these doctors performed these treatments. I kept track by how many times I'd fallen asleep to keep track of time. My food was well-prepared, as if I was some prize. On the final day, a scientist, I nicknamed him Kurtis, came into my chamber  
  
"Well, today's the day of the final phase." Kurtis told me.  
  
"Fine, let's get this over with." I said.  
  
I was led down a different corridor than the one I was led down, usually. It didn't feel right. When we entered the intended room, I was placed in a gold chamber. I always hated small spaces and felt like they were always closing in on me. Then, it began.  
  
"We're going to start this now, Alma." They said.  
  
What was the worst pain you've ever experienced? Was it being burned alive? A heart attack? Could it have been electricity? Why, it could even be a broken bone? Whatever you experienced, it was a stubbed toe compared to what they put me through. Golden energy seemed to pour into the chamber and it began to absorb into my body. I couldn't breathe. The pain in my chest rose as each passing moment, lacking oxygen. The energy was hotter than fire but it didn't burn. However, I felt like I was being burned alive. Then, a minute later, it stopped. My body slumped to the floor from the exhaustion as I tried to breathe in that sweet warm air. Then, I began to scream. I felt my skin become super-hard as I felt my bones and internal organs slowly dissolve, like they had a couple of drops of hydrochloric acid dropped onto them. A realization came to mind. My skin wasn't becoming super-hard. It was something underneath my tender flesh. This second skin was pushing against my first skin and I felt my skin begin to give away. I screamed as my skin slowly ripped apart, like a butterfly coming out of a cocoon. Muscles tore and blood vessels broke as this chrysalis occurred. My mother had told me I had a high tolerance for pain. Now, I wish I had died at this time. Finally, after countless hours of this torture, I embraced the darkness that was unknown. I fell asleep. My sleep was disturbed when the Republic Army or some bandits attacked the base. The door that enclosed my chamber was destroyed and I was able to get out of my cage.  
  
"The organoid is escaping!" A guard yelled firing his gun at me.  
  
Quickly, I hit him with something I never expected to be able to hit anyone with, a tail. It had three retractable laser blades on it for some reason but I didn't care. I had a chance to get out. I ran for my life. Pilots running to their Zoids informed me on where the hangar was and I followed. My keen vision saw my ticket out of this mess. A pilot seemed to be warming up his Black Redler. With ease, I pushed the man aside and wondered how I was going to pilot it.  
  
"You can get into it, you know. That's the power of organoids. They can go inside any Zoid and become one with the machine." Kurtis said coming out from some unknown direction.  
  
I was in a fury. This man who made me into whatever my current form was, was now helping me escape. He had to pay for his crimes. In a swift movement of my tail, his head was no longer connected to his body and the new corpse fell to the ground. My human mind searched through the organoid mind to find out what he was talking about. When it was found, I fused with the Black Redler. It was amazing. The power I felt coming from the Zoid Core was uncanny. It would be hard to describe to most people. I could control any and all aspects of this aerial Zoid. The Black Redler took off without anyone noticing my disappearance. I tested the engines of the Zoid to see how fast it could go, for I needed to get away from this area as soon as possible. When I entered Republican Airspace, the engines began to give out. I had pushed them too hard and the Zoid was now paying the price. It plummeted like a rock, picking up speed as gravity took control over it. I defused from it and flew away from it, deeper into Republican territory. My main objective on my mind was revenge. So, I would need to search for another Zoid. One that would be powerful enough to make sure what happened to me would never happen to anyone else, ever again. She did not know whom in the Imperial Military or in the Empire all together had given the order to make her into this monster but she would try to make certain that no one would ever try this again. She'd probably need a human ally but whom could she trust. She needed a powerful Zoid as well.  
  
"I'd better walk." She told herself.  
  
People would expect an Organoid not being able to talk. So, she'd do the animal sounds she had heard of Organoids. However, she was rather surprised when she landed by an orange Gustav. The pilot was sitting by a campfire. I slowly walked up to her and placed an arm on her shoulder. This frightened the pilot who turned around suddenly with a weapon pointed at my head. My appearance seemed to shock her.  
  
"You're an Organoid?" She said questioning her own sight.  
  
I made a noise that seemed to say, "Duh."  
  
The pilot laughed. Her dark skin and hair reminded me of myself when I was completely human and I considered telling her my whole story. About being transformed into my current form and killing one of the perpetrators of this heinous crime against humanity. About my life before that day at Old Man Peterson's farm. I could have plead for forgiveness for that to this pilot, but I didn't. Something inside me made me think that she knew someone who would be the perfect pilot.  
  
"Well, I need to call you something. You're a golden organoid, so how about Solar?" She asked me.  
  
I growled an agreement. It seemed like a somewhat-fitting name.  
  
"Well Solar, my name's Moonbay." She said extending her hand.  
  
I took it and we shook hands. She fell asleep, leaving me to stand guard over her so, I did. Nothing important happened and the two of us got into the Gustav and drove off. Moonbay looked over at me.  
  
"We're going to see three of my friends, Van, Fiona, and an organoid named Zeke. You might like him." She told me.  
  
I knew who the three she mentioned were. Everyone knew who those three were. Then, a horror second to my transformation happened. Moonbay began to sing. It had something to do with my color and Zeke's color, but I didn't care. I just wanted her to stop making that horrible noise. After three days of travel with her, I was going insane. Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard. This girl couldn't sing. I began to wonder how many times this horror was inflicted on other people. How many people have killed themselves by listening to that voice. We, finally, arrived in a forest and I saw a Gustav, a Red Command Wolf, and a Blue Blade Liger. Moonbay got out and then, I emerged from the Gustav's cockpit. Van, Fiona, Zeke, and a guy they introduced as Irvine were surprised to see me. Zeke seemed rather interested in me as well and I didn't know if it was curiosity or something else.  
  
"Thomas!" Van yelled.  
  
I turned in the direction Van was heading to see a Dibison, badly damaged, walk toward the camp and collapse. Fiona pulled an unconscious pilot, whom I assumed was Thomas out of the nearly destroyed cockpit. The pilot briefly regained consciousness to ask something about his BEAK being okay. After he was told it didn't survive, Thomas became unconscious again. As they were tending Thomas's wounds, I waited by a lake in thought. I heard a slight growl to see Zeke, holding a bouquet of flowers, gesturing for me to take them. Not to hurt his feelings, I did. We walked back to the camp and when Van saw us, he busted out laughing.  
  
"Man, Zeke. I never knew you were such a ladies-organoid!" He laughed.  
  
"I think its sweet of him." Fiona said.  
  
"At least someone in that Blade Liger can try to think romantically." Moonbay teased Van.  
  
Then, explosions hit close to the camp and Irvine, Van, Zeke, Moonbay, and I decided to go investigate. It was Raven and Shadow in their Genosaur. Van and Irvine went immediately on the offensive and attacked Raven, furiously. Both of them knew that Raven would not allow anyone to survive this battle, except for himself and his organoid. Van distracted Raven, while Irvine was leaping around firing a millisecond after he landed each time. Then, I had an idea. I ran for the Genosaur and stood in front of it as it paused and Shadow came out. The dark organoid seemed entranced by me. My plan had worked.  
  
"Shadow! Get back in here! We aren't finished!" Raven yelled at the organoid.  
  
Shadow didn't seem to care. He did care that he didn't have something to give this new organoid who smitten him. Zeke grew jealous. He came out of the Blade Liger and seemed to want to challenge my new "suitor". The two growled at one another and began to fight for me. This kinda made me want to laugh. These two organoids were fighting as if two wild animals and Shadow was the one who challenged the dominant animal or organoid, Zeke. Van, Moonbay, and Irvine were cheering for Zeke while Raven was cheering for Shadow. I, however, was hoping for a fight and quickly fused with Raven's Genosaur, which the fool got out of to cheer for his organoid. I couldn't believe the power I felt when I became one with the Zoid. However, Raven didn't seem to like the idea of me being in his Zoid.  
  
"Get out of there!" He yelled.  
  
Raven tried to get back into the Genosaur but I wouldn't let him back in. I shook him off and walked towards Van. Shadow and Raven looked defeated. Shadow wrapped Raven in his inner wires and the two left the area. I got out of the death machine and Van looked puzzled.  
  
"So, do we keep Raven's Genosaur?" He asked.  
  
"Why not? Another that Thomas's Dibison's Megalow Max, you don't have any big guns." Moonbay said.  
  
"But who'll pilot it?" Irvine asked a good question.  
  
I gestured that it should be Fiona. Apparently, I got my point across.  
  
"Fiona, Solar?" Van said surprised.  
  
Apparently, they excepted my suggestion. I piloted the Genosaur back to camp and liked the surprised look on Fiona's face.  
  
"I'm piloting the Genosaur?" She asked questioning the decision.  
  
We had to pack up and move out. I walked the Genosaur onto its own trailer. The trailer bed was borrowed from Moonbay who claimed she would get another. I was glad to be away from that banshee. If I could have talked to her, I would have suggested that she no longer sing. I got out of the Zoid and laid down next to Zeke. I don't know why I did but I decided to play the role. My hearing was able to overhear where we were going after dropping off Thomas.  
  
"There's suppose to be a base where Proezen was secretly trying to transform people into organoids. According to out information, Proezen had one success over two and a half years ago." Van told Fiona.  
  
When I heard the time, I was in shock. I had been like this for nearly three years! I had lost all track of time. Sensing that I was troubled, Zeke tried to comfort me by wrapping his tail around mine. One half of me found this very comforting. One half of me was still in shock about the number of years it had been. The same half was enraged by that fact and made me want to kill whoever was left that transformed me into this. I fell asleep again, both of our tails wrapped around each others. 


	2. Return Of A Friend

****I DON'T OWN ZOIDS**********************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Return of a Friend  
  
We arrived at the base where Proezen's goons had transformed me into my current state. I felt uneasy here. One thing was for sure, I wanted to leave. But, Zeke encouraged me to stay and I went, reluctantly, into the base. I looked at Van. He seemed familiar.  
  
"Fiona, isn't this one of the bases we had to go through in order to get Rudolph to Guygalos?" Van asked his partner.  
  
The Ancient Zoidian turned towards her human friend.  
  
"I think it was. Do you remember that Black Redler that seemed impossible to hit? It didn't even try to attack us." She said.  
  
So they were the bandits that attacked this base that allowed for my escape. I could kiss them if I could, so I did the organoid equivalent to Zeke. The silver organoid blushed and Fiona chuckled.  
  
"Looks like she likes you, Zeke." Fiona said.  
  
We walked further down into the base to find a room with a bunch of fallen file cabinets. Van and Fiona looked through them. One that Fiona found got her attention.  
  
"Apparently, this base was marginally successful in the transformations. Only three people survived and were turned into organoids. Their colors were green, purple, and gold." She read. "Those poor people. I wonder where they are now?"  
  
I considered this information. Only two other people were turned into organoids. I needed to find out who they were. Walking away from the others, I found my way to the transformation chamber room. I knew someone was behind me. It didn't feel like Fiona, Van, Zeke, or Irvine. If it was Moonbay, her head would be rolling across the floor. My laser blades came out and I saw a red organoid. Then, I saw its owner.  
  
"Greetings, organoid. My name is Hiltz and you're coming with me." The man said. "Ambient..."  
  
Ambient threw a net over me which was quickly cut by my laser blades. Hiltz fired some kind of organoid stunner that caused me to go unconscious. The next part of this tale was told to me by Ambient. Hiltz and him were carrying me off and Zeke noticed me and began to chase Hiltz down. Van and Fiona were soon to follow. Hiltz set off a stun grenade which did as it said. It stunned the three long enough for Hiltz and Ambient to abduct me. I awoke to see Ambient trying to comfort me. By now, I had learned to understand the Organoida, the language of the Organoids.  
  
"How do you feel?" He asked.  
  
"How do you think I feel? I've been kidnaped by your master and I don't know if I'll ever see my partner again!" I yelled at him.  
  
"Solar, I know that you're not a true organoid but one that was created by that by that awful laboratory. But with so few female organoids around, I feel myself drawn towards your beauty." Ambient told me.  
  
I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do.  
  
"We're waiting here for Reese and her organoid Sepchius..." Ambient said.  
  
After that, I knew my way out. Ambient had left the door to my cell wide open. I was able to take him by surprise. Quickly, I surprised the crimson organoid and knocked him out. Racing past three guards, I made my way to the hangar. The Zoids in this hangar were a Silver Pteras, three Guysacks, a Zaber Fang, and a Black Redler. I chose the Silver Pteras and took off as quickly as I could. This Pteras was equipped with boosters which I used to great effect. My Pteras rocketed past much of the landscape in my flight from Hiltz. Unfortunately for the Zoid I was controlling, I exhausted its power and the Zoid Core went dead. I tried to land the suddenly heavy Zoid, but crashed near a Dibison wreck. Getting out of the Pteras was easy but left me without a way to defend myself, in case Hiltz decided to attack again. My attention turned to the Dibison wreck and the organoid half of me seemed interested. It became apparent when I discovered that Organoids could resurrect "dead" Zoids by diving into my Organoid half again. I fused with the wreck and began the repairs. As I reached for control, I felt a presence within it. It was barely alive but made me wonder. Could this Dibison's Organoid have been too severely damaged by whatever attacked it that it couldn't even exit the machine?  
  
"Help me..." It cried out in pain.  
  
My powers touched it and the presence began to evolve. It wasn't an Organoid as I thought it was. It was some kind of artificial intelligence developed by that Thomas Shoboltz guy. However, when I began to help this dying being, it began to become an Organoid. I finished the repairs and got out of the Dibison. The new BEAK came out. He was a green organoid with a nice wingspan. In a way, he was handsome.  
  
"We should head back to Thomas." He told me.  
  
Beak fused the Dibison and we ran to the base that Beak was talking about. I got over the gates and saw Moonbay's Gustav there, as well as Irvine's Command Wolf. Thomas was fixing a Hellcat but didn't seem to be in the mood. He turned to see his Dibison and me walking towards them.  
  
"Solar, what are you doing here?" Moonbay asked.  
  
Beak got out of the Dibison and ran to Thomas. Somehow, the Imperial Officer knew that this was his A.I. unit that he created. The two of them were laughing and were very happy. I had to laugh a little bit as well when Beak's new tail accidentally knocked Thomas out. The novice organoid was frightened and concerned about his friend.  
  
"Don't worry, Beak." Irvine said. "A blow like that won't kill him."  
  
This seemed to reassure the Organoid and Irvine, Moonbay, and I went to use a Republic Comm Unit to contact Van and Fiona.  
  
"Hey Van, you might want to head back to base right about now." Irvine said.  
  
"Irvine! Solar's been kidnaped by Hiltz! Fiona and I are going after her!" Van exclaimed.  
  
That was my cue. I stood in view of the screen and Van's signal cut out. Fiona popped up on the screen.  
  
"Solar, you made the Blade Liger topple over." The Ancient Zoidian chuckled.  
  
Moonbay, Irvine, and Thomas started to laugh hysterically at that moment. When Van popped back on the screen, the laughter stopped.  
  
"We should be there by tomorrow." Van said.  
  
Early the next day, Van's Blade Liger and Fiona's Genosaurer were parked in the hangar when I woke up. Actually, I woke up to an Organoid kiss from Zeke. I gave Zeke the same and walked over to Fiona, my partner pilot. Van, Fiona, and Zeke were surprised to see Thomas walking around with a green Organoid.  
  
"Thomas, where'd you get that Organoid? He seems familiar for some reason." Van asked.  
  
"It's Beak, Van. Somehow, when Solar fused with my Dibison wreck, she brought Beak back to life as well." Thomas told him. "I don't know how or why he became an Organoid though."  
  
"So, in a way, Beak now has a mom." Van said.  
  
I was embarrassed by that remark. Beak was not my child, he was Thomas's kid if you thought about it. All I did was bring him back to life. Fortunately, Dr. Dee put aside any questions about me being a mother.  
  
"It's the same when Fiona and Zeke resurrected Van's Shield Liger into the Blade Liger. Solar's Zoid Healing Power is what transformed Beak into an organoid. She's not a mother." The old man said.  
  
Night was slowly creeping up onto the base as I watched the sunset. I was joined by Zeke, who seemed to be content on being beside me. I felt very sleepy, laid down and slept. 


	3. The New Zoids

****I DON'T OWN ZOIDS*************************************************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The New Zoids  
  
Zeke and I awoke to the sound of a Gustav approaching. The Gustav was gray and seemed to have someone important inside. There was a battalion of Command Wolves and a squadron of Pteras were protecting it from the air. Van and Fiona walked out to the Gustav with Zeke. I followed, wondering who'd be that important. Three old men got out of the transport Zoid and one of them seemed recognizable to Fiona, Van, and Zeke.  
  
"Dr. Dee!" Fiona exclaimed running over to the old man.  
  
"Fiona, how are you?" Dr. Dee asked.  
  
"I'm fine. I want you to meet Solar." She said introducing him to me. "Solar, this is Dr. Dee."  
  
I decided I could trust the old man, because Fiona did. Although, he did make me kind of nervous as he began to inspect me, I felt like he was giving me a physical. Finally, he finished.  
  
"I'd like to introduce to you a few other members of my family. More importantly, my grandchildren. This is Dr. Cee, this is Dr. Bee, and this is Dr. Zee." He introduced his family.  
  
Dr. Cee was a beautiful girl with long red hair. Dr. Bee seemed a little too stern to be related to Dr. Dee. Dr. Zee was the youngest one with shoulder-length red hair.  
  
"I told them I was coming to see you guys and they wanted to bring up three Zoids they'd built themselves to show you that my mechanical prowess runs in the family." Dr. Dee said to us.  
  
Bee, Cee, and Zee were heading to the three trailers behind the Gustav. Each touched a panel to reveal three Zoids. One was a Yellow Storm Sworder. Another was a Green Blade Liger. The third was a Blue Zaber Fang. Beside the Green Blade Liger was a blue organoid.  
  
"My grandchildren made these three Zoids and wanted to test them out against you three. They think their Zoids are superior." Dr. Dee told us.  
  
"We'll prove them wrong, won't we, Zeke?" Van boasted.  
  
Zeke gave an affirmative growl. Everyone prepared for the battle. The blue organoid, now known as Aqua fused with the Green Blade Liger and the battle began. Fiona and I went after the Green Blade Liger leaving Van the Blue Zaber Fang and Thomas, the Yellow Storm Sworder. Dr. Bee came immediately at us with the blades but I dodged easily and fired from the nose cannon into the Liger's right torso. Fiona turned on the Charged Particle Gun and Dr. Bee turned on the Blade Liger's shield. We fired the Charged Particle Gun and the Blade Liger began to be pushed back some. I fired the nose cannons and Dr. Bee's Green Blade Liger's shield was destroyed and the Zoid toppled over. I shot out one of my claws and grabbed the right front leg of the Liger and began to drag it behind me. Fiona put the Genosaurer at top speed and the Blade Liger was dragged around like a rag doll. While dragging the Green Blade Liger, I passed Van, Zeke, and Irvine fighting the Blue Zaber Fang. It seemed to be a match for the Blade Liger and the Command Wolf. I let go of the Green Blade Liger and it hit the side of a plateau. Fiona fired the two nose cannons again to distract the Zaber Fang. Van sliced through it with his laser blades, leaving the Yellow Storm Sworder. Thomas seemed to be getting mad at it.  
  
"Beak! Fire the Megalow Max! Wide Disbursement!" He yelled.  
  
The very power weapon of the Dibison fired and sent its attack in multiple directions, but never hit the flying Zoid. I saw how to take it down. I seized control of the Genosaurer and boosted up to a plateau. When Dr. Zee made his next pass, we jumped and bit into the golden wing. We came down hard but the Genosaurer walked away. The Yellow Storm Sworder had a large piece of its right wing missing and it could be found in "my" mouth. We returned to the base to see a very happy Dr. Dee.  
  
"I just knew you four would be able to defeat them. My grandchildren didn't believe me when I told them that it's better to be in touch with the Zoid than to depend upon it." Dr. Dee said happily.  
  
Suddenly, a charged particle gun blast hit the base. Actually, it almost hit the base but it was clear that whoever fired it meant to do it. We got back into the Zoids and headed out to see a red dinosaur-like Zoid. It was clear who was the pilot.  
  
"Raven." Van said.  
  
"Say hello to the Geno Breaker." Raven said charging up his charged particle gun.  
  
It fired and hit me. The force of the blast began to push me back and I didn't like it. However, I surprised everyone including myself when the Genosaurer emerged unharmed. Raven's charged particle gun hadn't even scratched my paint job.  
  
"Well, that was unexpected." Fiona said.  
  
We turned toward Raven and the Geno Breaker and charged up our own charged particle gun. I fired and Raven put up his shield. I kept the energy flowing as I fired the pulse cannons, Van fired his lasers, Irvine fired his cannon, Thomas fired the Megalow Max of his Dibison, and about two or three hundred Republican Zoids. Stopping the blast, I released the massive buildup of superheated air. When the Geno Breaker was visible again, I could tell that Raven wasn't happy. The armor of the death machine had been blackened by the blasts and the Geno Breaker seemed slightly slower than it had been earlier in the fight. However, the Geno Breaker was fast enough to race towards me and the Genosaurer and use its crushing claws to snap the head off the Zoid. Then, I realized something. Van's Zoid was the most powerful Guardian Force Zoid now. Raven hates Van. I, somehow, could deflect the energy of a charged particle gun. Van would need me.  
  
"Zeke! Get out of the Blade Liger and help Irvine! Van will need my help!" I yelled to him.  
  
Obediently, Zeke got out and I got in. Zeke got into Irvine's Command Wolf and Raven fired the charged particle gun. My special abilities absorbed the blast and Van wasn't killed nor was the Blade Liger damaged. Van was surprised however when he learned that I was wrapped around the Blade Liger's Zoid Core instead of Zeke. Then, I had an idea. My idea would need Beak, Zeke, and I working together and taking control of the Zoid away from our pilots.  
  
"Beak, Zeke, this is what we need to do." I said.  
  
"BEAK!" Thomas yelled as Beak took control.  
  
"ZEKE!" Irvine yelled as Zeke took control.  
  
"SOLAR!" Van yelled as I yanked the control of the Blade Liger away from him.  
  
Zeke fired at Raven. Easily, Raven evaded the attack.  
  
"You think that'll damage me!" Raven yelled.  
  
Raven didn't realize that he was heading towards Beak. Beak charged up the Megalow Max and when the Geno Breaker was a short distance away, he fired the Megalow Max straight into the Geno Breaker's right side.  
  
"Where'd he come from?" He asked himself.  
  
As the Geno Breaker gained distance and altitude, Beak ran and jumped into the air. Behind him, Zeke jumped onto his back and jumped again. I ran and used them as stairs to get at the Geno Breaker. My laser blades came out and they struck the Geno Breaker in the middle of it. They, cleanly, sliced through this machine and was destroyed. After I landed, I left the Blade Liger and went over to the remains of the Geno Breaker. After a bit of digging, I found what was left of the Zoid Core. There were no remains of Shadow or Raven. Shadow must have ejected with him. I knew that Shadow was a survivor and he would hold onto Raven for as long as he could. Everyone returned to the base and I gazed upon the wreck of the Genosaurer. I wondered what Zoid Fiona and I would receive. Fiona walked over to me.  
  
"Solar, Dr. Dee wants to show us the new Zoid we'll be receiving." She said.  
  
I followed her because I was curious what I'd have to get into. We went into a control room where Dr. Dee, Zeke, Irvine, Van, Moonbay, and a couple of military officers as well as a couple of scientists were monitoring a peculiar Zoid. It was very fast and seemed to be very powerful.  
  
"I call it the Lightning Saix. I originally built it to defeat the Geno Breaker but since Solar seized control of the Blade Liger and disposed of that problem, and we really don't have much use for it. So, I got Rudolph to let you have it, Fiona. What do you say? Want to be the pilot of the first Lightning Saix?" Dr. Dee said.  
  
"I don't know. What do you think, Solar?" Fiona asked me.  
  
I had learned that Fiona could understand Organoids, since she was an Ancient Zoidian.  
  
"I want to try it out first." I told her.  
  
"She says she wants to try it out first." Fiona translated.  
  
"That's a good idea, Fiona. We could see how much faster an organoid- enhanced Lightning Saix is." Dr. Dee said.  
  
Dr. Dee had one of his assistants lead me to where the Lightning Saix was being stored. I got into it and felt that this Zoid loved going fast and wanted the pilot to know it. Fiona got into the cockpit.  
  
"Mobilize, Solar!" She exclaimed.  
  
I did quickly and took off without a hitch, I was going fast, but not fast enough.  
  
"Fiona, Thomas' Dibison as well as ten Gun Snipers are headed for the Peace Conference. The Dibison has the Republic's president onboard and you're the only one who can get there in time." Dr. Dee said. "You may have to convert to Stage 2."  
  
There was a Stage 2, I thought to myself as Fiona hit the button. I felt the weight being ejected off of the Lightning Saix and it began to pick up fantastic speed. By the way Fiona was laughing, she was loving this. We quickly made it to the Peace Conference and Fiona fired the Lightning Beam Cannons and took out a Gun Sniper. Swinging around, we took out another two Gun Snipers as seven Anti-Zoid Missiles took out the remaining Gun Snipers leaving me with the Dibison with the President in it. I could tell that Ambient was in it and we knew who was involved. Ambient ran towards the cliff, in an effort to kill his hostage. Luckily, the Lightning Saix was faster and I blew out the front left leg of the Zoid before it could commit suicide. The red organoid left and we rescued the President. Fiona and I walked in to see Rudolph who was rather nice. When we finally made it back to base, I was exhausted and fell asleep next to my beloved Zeke. 


	4. The Power Of Truth

***** I DON'T OWN ZOIDS*****************************  
  
Chapter 4 The Power of Truth  
  
It has been a week since the battle with the Geno Breaker and Van, Fiona, Thomas, Beak, Zeke, and I were off in some area of the Republic or the Empire, I didn't know which. We were headed towards a village that according to intelligence, Reese and Sphecius were around and were terrorizing the area. Zeke and I were laying down next to one another and lazily staring off into the horizon. I was content and at peace when we arrived at the village. Somehow, it looked familiar to me and I wondered why. I never was here before. Then, I realized where I was. I was in the Valley of the Queens Colony. My family might still be here. Standing up as the Gustav stopped, I saw my little sister playing with two other children in the playground with Zoid toys. If I could have smiled, I would have because she still had the Shield Liger toy I got her three years ago when she was four. I hopped off of the Gustav and walked over to her. One of her friends had a Double Sworder toy and another had a Red Command Wolf. Other children were playing with toy Gordos, Godos, Gun Snipers, and a Pteras. My sister was excited to see an Organoid.  
  
"Oh wow! Molly! Megan! Look, a gold Organoid! Wow!" She said.  
  
Molly, Megan, and Debbie were happy to see me and I didn't mind giving them a couple of rides. Debbie seemed so excited she could have dragged the Blade Liger home with her on her back if she could get away with it and dragged us back to her home. I almost cried when I saw my mother. She seemed older than what she should've been. Though it was understandable, after losing one daughter, she probably worried herself about her other three daughters and sons. I could've broke out in tears if Zeke wasn't by my side. We lay down on the floor as my mother began to tell Van, Fiona, and Thomas about herself.  
  
"You probably wouldn't know it but I had seven children." She said.  
  
"What happened?" Fiona asked.  
  
"My daughter, Alma, went to Old Man Peterson's Farm to get some vegetables for dinner three years ago. We really didn't need them but Alma wanted to make sure we had enough. When she got there, an Imperial Unit, I think it was called the Izenbec Unit, captured her." She said beginning to cry. "We never saw her again. My daughter use to make the best Zoid models you could find. They were all remote-controllable and were exact replicas of the actual Zoids. Go see my son, Derrick, if you'd like to go and see them."  
  
Everyone walked outside to see Derrick and Matt playing with a couple models I had made. Matt was playing with a Shield Liger and Derrick was playing with my Genosaurer. Van seemed to notice this too.  
  
"How many of these did your sister have?" He asked.  
  
Matt answered, "We did have two of them, but after the Izenbecs kidnaped her, we've been down to this one."  
  
Derrick continued the battle with Matt's Shield Liger and defeated him. Thomas confiscated the toy Genosaurer which was equipped with a small charged particle gun and we returned to the Gustav. They set up a comm link with Dr. Dee and I overheard the conversation.  
  
"There's no question about it, Van. This girl, Alma, was a brilliant Zoid designer. When she was captured, Proezen must have figured out that the toy she carried with her could be used for a great amount of destruction and back-engineered the technology. This probably also led to the discovery of the Deathsaurer. It's sad though. I would've loved working with someone of her genius." He said signing off.  
  
"Van Flyhight." A voice said.  
  
The four of them knew who that was. It was Reese. They searched the area to find Reese standing on the nose of her Blue Genosaurer. Sphecius was on the ground next to the powerful Zoid that I had invented.  
  
"You should know something Hiltz and I pulled out of the Chrysalis Database. The girl, Alma, was one of the three transformed into organoids by Proezen. Her color was gold." She said.  
  
Reese transmitted a video to the Lightning Saix, Blade Liger, and Dibison. It was the visual record of my transformation. It was disturbing to watch. They recognized the organoid that came out of the chamber as me.  
  
"Oh Solar, why didn't you tell me?" Zeke asked me.  
  
I turned towards the Blade Liger.  
  
"Because I think I love you, Zeke." I said.  
  
Reese closed her eyes and had a smile on her face.  
  
"Very touching. You two better know that being an Ancient Zoidian, I can understand what you're saying." She said.  
  
Immediately, I ran towards her firing my Lightning Beam Cannons only to discover that she was an illusion. Nothing more than a holographic transmission.  
  
"Do you actually think I'd come this close to you?" Reese asked them rhetorically. "I knew that one or more of you would try to attack me so I projected this hologram. I bet Solar would be able to find me though."  
  
The holographic Reese and Sphecius disappeared and we settled in for the night. We sat around the fire while ignoring Thomas whom was trying to ask me how life as an organoid was.  
  
"I think we should tell Solar's mother." Thomas said.  
  
"We can't do that." Van exclaimed.  
  
"And why not? She's worried herself for three years because of her." Thomas told him.  
  
"Her mother has been hurt enough by the loss of her daughter. How do you think she's going to feel when she finds out that her daughter had been transformed by the government that she'd been a loyal citizen of for I don't know how many years into an organoid? She's going to be worse off than ever before. We can't tell her." Van told him.  
  
"That was Proezen who turned Solar into what she is now, not the Empire." Thomas tried to argue that point with Van.  
  
"Some people see the government as government, despite the fact that someone else might be running the show. Besides, she'd probably not even believe you." Van replied.  
  
Finally, Fiona got Thomas to shut up and everyone went to sleep except for me. I was mad at Reese for exposing my secret. Then, I heard a voice. I turned to see Sphecius calling out quietly. I walked towards her.  
  
"May I call you, Solar?" She asked.  
  
"You may. What do you want?" I asked.  
  
"I wanted to have what the humans call, 'Girl Talk', basically, I wanted to tell you about organoids." Sphecius said.  
  
"Go on." I said eager for the unknown knowledge.  
  
"What I have to tell you deals mainly with reproduction. Also, don't try to find a way to turn yourself human again. There isn't a way. Back to what I was saying, when two organoids of opposite sexes share their energies, the joining energies will form an egg and three months later, it'll hatch an organoid. You'll might have to teach it to fly and fuse with Zoids though. I just thought that you'd want to know about it. Zeke is still in love with you, despite what Reese has told your friends. I believe he would want this as well." Sphecius continued.  
  
"Now, what do you want?" I asked.  
  
"Reese has promised me to Shadow. Shadow's a pompous organoid who's partner has a single-minded focus is to kill Van. Hiltz's organoid, Ambient, and myself have been carrying on a secret romance. I want Shadow dead!" She told me.  
  
"That won't be too hard." I told her.  
  
"Good." Sphecius said walking away.  
  
I walked back to the camp, thinking about the information that Sphecius gave to me. Was I ready to have a child? I asked myself that question. When I turned, I saw Zeke's beautiful crimson eyes and I stared into them. Most likely when I was human, I'd probably get stuck with a child I didn't want from a guy I hated, but when I saw the look in Zeke's eyes, I knew I was making the right decision. My internal compartment opened up and Zeke followed suit. The cables connected to one another and I could feel his energy being mixed with my own. Calmly, we settled down and slept. 


	5. Warning From The Future

************* I don't own Zoids. Solar is a character of my own design.*******************  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Warning From The Future  
  
I woke up to find an egg lying between Zeke and me. It was the color of silver with patches of gold along it. The others hadn't woken up yet so I woke up Zeke. He seemed to be happy to see the egg and we both went around waking everyone up. When Van, Fiona, Thomas, and Beak saw the egg, they couldn't believe it was mine. At once, we got back to base and Dr. Dee was called to give his expert diagnosis on the egg.  
  
"Frankly, I've got no idea what will come about once this egg hatches. I'm stumped." He said.  
  
"Shouldn't the question be, what are we going to do with it after it hatches?" Irvine asked.  
  
"We'll know what to do when it hatches." Fiona said.  
  
They left Zeke and I alone with our egg. I wondered what they were talking about.  
  
****Author's Note: I'm about to switch perspectives that way you'll know what's going on.***  
  
We walked down the hall to Colonel Krueger's office. I was deeply concerned about Solar and her future child. Fiona was probably worried sick about what the military might want to do with it. I couldn't let the child get placed in the wrong hands. Van and I would make sure of that. Besides, I wondered whether or not the kid would want to be my partner. We walked in and sat down. Looking around, I could tell that Fiona and Van were nervous and Thomas was trying to comfort her.  
  
"We need to decide the issue of the organoid egg." Krueger said.  
  
"Simple. We let it's parents keep the egg and let the organoid decide who it goes to, once it hatches." I said.  
  
"The egg should be taken from the parents immediately for research. This is the first organoid egg that we have had ready for study." Major Redcliff said.  
  
"Sir, isn't the one thing that will fight the most fierce is a wild animal protecting her young." Thomas said making a good comparison. "How do we know that Solar and Zeke won't attack us when you try to take the egg?"  
  
"That's a good point, Lieutenant Shoboltz. We'll leave the egg in the care of the organoids." The Colonel wisely decided.  
  
An alarm went off. Something was attacking the base. ***Back To Solar.*****  
  
The alarm went off as I was about to doze off. Quickly, Zeke and I went to the door to find Fiona and Van there to get us. We got to the hangar and Fiona, Van, Thomas, and Irvine got into their Zoids.  
  
"Mobilize!" They yelled.  
  
Zeke got into the Blade Liger. I got into the Lightning Saix and Beak got into the Dibison. We exited the hangar and found the intruder got past the barriers. It was a Black Blade Liger. It seemed to have gone through complete and total hell to get here. Although I know I haven't seen this Zoid before, it seemed familiar. The Black Blade Liger stopped moving and the cockpit opened. They could see a man collapsed in the pilot seat. An organoid got out and went to its partner.  
  
"Mother, can you help me get Colonel Herman inside?" The new organoid asked.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked the organoid.  
  
"I'm your son, Flare." He replied.  
  
We got the Colonel inside while Dr. Dee and the others worked to repair the Black Blade Liger. I wasn't exactly interested in this new Zoid. I was more interested in my future son, Flare. Van, Fiona, Thomas, Irvine, Zeke, Beak, our Major Herman, and I were in the infirmary with the future Colonel Herman. Flare was by his side, like a true friend.  
  
"So, why am I here talking to myself?" Major Herman asked his future self.  
  
"You'll want to know. In two and a half months, Hiltz and Ambient will complete the Death Stinger. This Zoid is powerful enough to wipe out entire cities with a single blast of its charged particle gun. Although this Zoid is extremely powerful, it isn't the reason why I came. When Hiltz finishes the Death Stinger, he'll fire his charged particle gun at this base. At the same time, Raven, in a new Geno Breaker, will be engaging our forces at that time. He'll be losing and his organoid, Shadow, is almost killed in the blast. They escape and Raven will restore Shadow back to full strength. Knowing that the Geno Breaker is no longer a good Zoid to use, he orders Shadow to evolve it again. It complied and made the Geno Breaker become worse than anything imaginable. It became the Geno Reaper. You might expect it to be a black-colored Zoid but it isn't. It was gold. That armor made energy weapons ineffective against it. It's shield was three times as strong as the Death Stinger and the Geno Breaker's shields combined. When Hiltz attacked New Helic City with the Death Stinger, Raven actually saved our lives that time. Hiltz was over confident about that battle." Colonel Herman said handing them a DVD disc. "Play this."  
  
Irvine popped the DVD in the player. We watched the recording of the battle.  
  
**********************PLAYBACK********************************************* "We can't get through that shield!" A pilot yelled.  
  
The Death Stinger was moving through a small stream of lava, he'd released from Zi's surface. Hundreds of Zoids were firing at him from many different angles without even damaging him. Then, a golden Zoid came out of nowhere.  
  
"Leave him to me! Let's get him, Shadow!" Raven yelled.  
  
The Geno Reaper flew through the air at the Death Stinger. Hiltz reached out with a claw to grab the Zoid, but it was too fast for the scorpion Zoid. Raven fired at him, using arm-mounted laser cannons. The attack shook the Death Stinger. Hiltz laughed.  
  
"So, you think the Geno Breaker's new evolution can defeat the Death Stinger. We'll see about that." Hiltz said charging up the tail-mounted Charged Particle Gun.  
  
"You'll never learn, Hiltz." Raven said.  
  
The Geno Reaper stopped in mid-flight and charged up his own weapon as well. Both men fired their powerful weapons and the beams hit one another to prove both were equal. New Helic City was in complete ruins and Hiltz knew he'd done his job. Then, something landed on top of his Zoid. He looked and saw the Geno Reaper, about to rip into his Zoid with two charged laser claws. Hiltz was able to grab him with a claw this time and threw the Zoid off. The Geno Reaper landed effortlessly nearby.  
  
"I should tell you something, Hiltz. I was running my new Zoid's Charged Particle Gun at one percent power. I wanted to see how big of an explosion would be caused at full strength." Raven said with a laugh as he powered his charged particle gun to full strength.  
  
Hiltz knew that he couldn't get away in time and began to fire everything he had at this Zoid. Nothing he fired would damage it. Finally, in an act of desperation, he charged up his own weaker weapon. Both fired and again the beams collided. The beam from Raven's Zoid began to push back the weaker one and the stresses tore the Death Stinger's tail off. The blast engulfed the Death Stinger and the Geno Reaper in a blast a hundred times the power of the blast that destroyed New Helic City. When the blast ceased, a Pteras flew over the ruins of the capital of the Republic. It saw something move and the Pteras was shot down. The Republic Command Center got the pilot's final words.  
  
"Sir! It's the Geno Reaper!" The pilot managed to say before he met his end at Raven's hand.  
  
***********OK PLAYBACK OVER**********************************************  
  
"I can't believe it. How could anything survive that blast?" Thomas said.  
  
"It's gets worse after that day. Raven allowed us to get to the Ultrasaurus and the Mad Thunder. We believed these two Zoids could defeat the Geno Reaper. I had proposed this endeavor and was promoted to the rank of Colonel for the idea. We were horribly wrong. With the Mad Thunder inside the Ultrasaurus, we encountered Raven four months later. He annihilated both the Ultrasaurus and the Mad Thunder. In that same battle, Zeke sacrificed themselves to save Solar and Fiona. Irvine and Moonbay died together. Raven didn't kill Van right then, though. He kept him alive long enough to see the bright red in Fiona's eyes to go dim. I can still remember the blood trickling down her throat as she died. Then, he snapped his neck. He then killed Flare's mother. When that happened, Flare was born. He flew and fused directly with my Shield Liger and evolved it into the Black Blade Liger. Then, Raven and I fought. We fought for days and were fueled by rage. Flare was an amazing friend and partner. He'd inherited his mother's nullification of energy attacks and his father's fighting spirit. We were a good team. Finally, the last part of the battle came. The Geno Reaper and the Black Blade Liger, fused with Flare, were an even match. Both Zoids were heavily damaged. Both of us were tiring, but we kept on fighting. We were on the summit of Zi's largest and most active volcano. It was about to erupt and we fought on. However, we were winning. Raven, he knew he couldn't win so he decided he'd take the entire planet with him. He fired his charged particle gun into the volcano. I energized my shield and went in to try to intercept the beam before it hit the planet's core. We almost reached the core when the beam struck. The shockwave was powerful enough to send us back in time to warn you. With that much power, it surely destroyed Planet Zi with it. I'd failed." Colonel Herman said.  
  
Van put his hand on Colonel Herman's shoulder.  
  
"You didn't fail. You were sent back in time to set things right." Van said.  
  
The Colonel laid down his head and fell asleep. I turned to look at my future son and wondered if we could change this horrible fate. 


	6. A Grave Mistake

*********I DON'T OWN ZOIDS**************************************************  
  
Chapter 6  
  
A Grave Mistake  
  
I was having a conversation with Beak early in the next morning. Beak always gave me good advice before and I sought his help again. We were discussing my problems over some vescana. It was something Dr. Dee came up with and it was basically the organoid equivalent of coffee. My vescana, had it been real coffee, would have tasted like French Vanilla. Beak always had a version that tasted like Turkish coffee. Vescana was essentially different energies portioned out in a mixture.  
  
"I don't know what to think, Beak. I mean, laying my first egg and then seeing what your child will look like and that horrible future that he comes from. It's disturbing." I said.  
  
"Solar, you must think about some of this. As you now know, your future child will be very well mannered. Most human mothers, according to current data, want this from their children. As for the future, it hasn't happened yet. Obviously, when the Black Blade Liger came back through time, that one event erased that timeline. In that timeline, the BBL didn't exist until Flare was born and no warning was given about the Geno Reaper. Now, we have a better chance of defeating them than before." Beak said.  
  
"I hope you are right, friend." I told him.  
  
"I hope so too. Personally, I don't want anyone to have to repeat this again." Beak said to me.  
  
I had to laugh. Beak did have a great sense of humor about things, something that must have been a glitch in his program for Thomas wouldn't have put in a sense of humor. I saw Zeke walking past us and I said good- bye to Beak and followed him. We arrived in the hangar to find Thomas, Van, Irvine, and Dr. Dee were inspecting the BBL.  
  
"Amazing. According to what Colonel Hermann has told us, this was designed by Flare." Dr. Dee said. "I never thought an organoid could do something like this."  
  
"Must get from his mother." Irvine said.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Van asked.  
  
"Come on, this coming from Zeke's side of the energy. This is Solar." Irvine said.  
  
"Well, Zeke's pretty smart too." Van said in support of his friend.  
  
Van was in the cockpit of the BBL and pressed a button. Suddenly, the Zoid vanished from human sight. I could still make it out despite that difficulty. Van opened the invisible cockpit and laughed.  
  
"Figures, stealth technology." He said laughing.  
  
They decloaked the BBL and went to work inspecting it. They found a lot of neat devices on it. I had to say one thing about my future son, he was smart. He had to have been to design the Black Blade Liger. I walked over to Zeke, who was gazing at the Zoid.  
  
"Zeke, what do you think?" I asked.  
  
"Solar, were you really human?" He asked.  
  
"Yah, it seems like so long ago. Sometimes, I...forget what it was like." I said trying to find the right words.  
  
"What do you remember?" Zeke asked me.  
  
I didn't know how to answer that question. At the moment, I could remember what it was like. I remembered feeling the warm rays of the sun on my face as I swam through the cool waters of a lake near my home. I remembered the taste of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies and having the wind in your hair as it blew past you. All of this, I told to Zeke.  
  
"Zeke, none of this matters anymore. Even though my organoid existence was brought upon through the cruelty of Proezen's science, I've accepted what I am now and I found the one that I truly love." I said placing my tail on his.  
  
Zeke rubbed his nose on the spot just under my chin that I loved and I knew he'd forgiven me completely for the deception. I was enjoying the rubbing when Fiona shown up.  
  
"Okay, you two. Knock it off. We got work to do." She said smiling.  
  
"I never get to have any fun." Zeke said.  
  
"I heard that!" Fiona exclaimed from a distance.  
  
"Zabat ears." I said under my breath.  
  
Zeke and I walked around the hangar. Suddenly, I could feel a sensation of evil was creeping up on us. I turned towards the horizon to see a glint of gold. I didn't know what it was till I saw the claw. It was shaped like a scythe. It was the Geno Reaper. I turned towards the repaired Black Blade Liger which had Fiona in the cockpit. Immediately, I turned into energy and fused with this new Zoid. Shaking off the restraints, I ran at top speed towards the Geno Reaper.  
  
"Solar, what's going on?" Fiona asked sternly.  
  
I displayed the enhanced image of the Geno Reaper and Fiona reacted naturally. She keyed up the base.  
  
"Guys, Solar's found the Geno Reaper. It must have followed Colonel Herman back through time. Or it could be that Raven was able to evolve the Geno Reaper sooner." Fiona said.  
  
I turned my attention towards the Geno Reaper. Going through the Black Blade Liger's Zoid Core, I found the stealth technology and the Strike Laser Claw. I charged it up and attacked. I reared up against the monster and my claw struck home. The claw sliced through the an arm which fell to the ground.  
  
"You think you can stop me?" Raven's voice came in. "You'll fail."  
  
Raven began to charge up the Geno Reaper's charged particle gun. When he fired, I instinctively dodged to my horror. The blast destroyed the base. No one had made it out. Not even...Zeke.  
  
"Did I make you cry?" Raven asked coldly. "Let me make it better."  
  
Raven jumped into the air and I dodged the falling Zoid. Fiona was crying over Van. I couldn't cry right now for I had to stop Raven. I leaped onto the Geno Reaper's back and suck my teeth into the back of its neck. No longer was I fighting for glory, passion, love, or the instinct to fight. I wanted vengeance. I wanted to kill Raven. My alloy teeth glowed with yellow energy as they ripped through circuitry. I found the Zoid Core and Shadow ejected leaving Raven all alone. The Geno Reaper bucked as Raven was thrown from the cockpit when one of my claws struck the Zoid Core. The Geno Reaper died and crumpled to the ground. I jumped off the dead Zoid and landed a few feet away. Fiona opened the cockpit and I heard a gunshot. Fiona fell out and landed hard on the ground. I turned to see where the shot had come from. Raven was on the ground with a gun pointed at the Black Blade Liger's cockpit. I got out and rocketed towards him. In the past hour, I had lost those I'd cared about. Raven was not going to live for much longer. My blades extended out and when I went in for the killing blow, Shadow moved into my way and blocked the attack. My blades sliced through the organoid's body like tissue paper and my blades then connected with flesh. Raven had been sliced in half and lay dying on the ground. I walked away from the gruesome scene in the Black Blade Liger. Once again, I was alone and once again, it was not by choice. 


	7. To Right A Terrible Wrong

****************I DON'T OWN ZOIDS***************************************  
Chapter 7   
  
To Right A Terrible Wrong  
I collapsed near an Imperial base. If I could have cried, I would have but I lost that ability long ago when I became as I am now. I could feel the Imperial troops pick me up and load me onto a cargo trailer but I had little energy to resist. Silently, I mourned the loss of those at the base that had met the business end of the Geno Reaper's ultra-charged particle gun. I woke up the next week seeing Emperor Rudolph sitting near me. I let out a soft growl.  
  
"You're okay. Colonel Shoboltz, Solar's okay." Rudolph said.  
  
Rudolph led me out of there to a control room where they were picking through the remains.  
  
"Sir, all members of the Guardian Force...are dead." A soldier came out over the intercom.  
  
Louise, the President of the Helic Republic, walked over to me and placed a hand on my head.  
  
"You lost people as precious to you as my son was. There may be a way to save them." She said. "Follow me."  
  
I did what anyone would have done. I followed Louise to her Hammerhead and we flew to another base. We were escorted to a lab where I recognized Dr. Bee, Dr. Cee, and Dr. Zee were hard at work on something.  
  
"I believe you know these three stooges. Back to the point, Solar, you know when an organoid fuses with a Zoid, it becomes energy." Louise said stating an obvious fact. "We have figured out how to send that through time and have the organoid permanently fuse with themselves. I want to sent you back to the battle with the Geno Reaper."   
  
After a few hours, I found myself in the Lightning Saix looking at the Genosaur. I fired the Lightning Beam cannons into the one weakness I made into the Zoid, which would be passed to all of its evolutions. The shot hit the jaw causing the charged particle gun to over load. However, Reese and Sephicus made it out. 


	8. File Footage

******I DON'T OWN ZOIDS**************  
  
Chapter 8  
  
File Footage  
  
Hiltz went through the entire computer mainframe that he salvaged from the old Imperial base. He didn't know what to expect until he saw four file footage. Hiltz has only seen three. The fourth wasn't there before. The man opened it up to see this:  
  
File: 128935930203.5939  
  
Subject: Lorry Ashley  
  
Species: Human  
  
Race: Caucasian  
  
Sex: Female  
  
Experiment Number: 349389203904.94  
  
Experiment: To turn a human into an organoid  
  
Attempts: 99  
  
Successes: 3  
  
Failures: 96  
  
Scientist in charge of Experiment: Doctor Kurtis Kinsey, Special Research Unit, put on the project by Proezen.  
  
Success:* Failure:  
  
Description of Organoid transformation: Lorry has transformed into a white organoid. She is beautiful and moves elegantly with her new body. Energy readings show her at the eighth level of power which places her above the organoid known as Shadow by only one-half the level. Based on experiences the Empire has had with the Organoid known as Zeke, Lorry is under this organoid by one-half. The organoid, Ambient, is at the ninth energy level. Sphecius, the organoid possessed by Reese, is at the level of 8.75. Perhaps the theory of organoid power levels would be necessary to explain this. You see, there are ten levels. Each of these levels are split into half to produce twenty half levels. These half levels are halved again to produce forty quarter levels. Shadow is at the power level of 7.5. Lorry is at eight. Zeke is at 8.5. What I am hoping for in this experiment is to produce an Organoid with a more powerful energy level. Possibly at the tenth level. Predictions are best that an organoid at the tenth level would possibly be gold in color because of the energy buildup.  
  
Now, I should get into Organoids and their human partners. When an organoid joins itself with a human partner, the organoid's power level grows even higher. The closer the human partner is to their organoid, the higher the level. Shadow's power level is probably closer to 8.5 with his partner, Raven. Zeke might be at 9.5. Sphecius is probably at 9.25, which would make a tough opponent. Ambient is probably at 9.25. Lorry, since she hasn't taken a partner, is an unknown. As a organoid grows closer to a human partner, its power level does slowly rise to a certain point. However, if the power level theory holds true, a gold organoid bonded with a human partner would be stoppable only by the limitations of the pilot.  
  
Organoids and Mating: Organoids do have the ability to mate with one another. The parents share their energy and the offspring ends up to be stronger than their parents. Mating happens on rare occasions but the energy utilized could be used to power a city the size of the Rebel's New Helic City for ten years. End Log.  
  
(Lorry)  
  
I walked along the same desert I had walked on for years since I underwent that blasted transformation. Staying away from human settlements only added to my loneliness. Nothing mattered anymore but I was cursed to live this blasted existence. Not exactly human, not exactly an organoid. I had no place where I belonged. The Izenbecs killed my human parents when they came for me. I lost a purpose in life when that happened. Something buzzed in my head and I turned and ran towards it. I saw a red dinosaur- like Zoid. A human boy and a black organoid were by it. The boy was cooking something and the black organoid seemed to be on guard duty. They seemed determined. I walked towards them and gave a small growl.  
  
"Look, Shadow. A white organoid." The boy said. "What do you think we should do?"  
  
"She's nice. Let's keep her." Shadow said. "Please, Raven."  
  
"Fine. But what to call you. I know, Halo." Raven said giving me a good name. "Com'n, Van's suppose to come by here and I can't wait to see him again." 


	9. Solar's Last Stand

*******I DON'T OWN ZOIDS********************************  
Chapter 9  
  
Solar's Last Stand  
  
I turned to look at Zeke. We'd mated the previous night and our gold and silver speckled egg had just formed. In a way, I was glad that Zeke hadn't found out I was human yet. It just seemed a little too soon for that. I just wanted to be with him. Zeke was asleep, tired for the night. My attention turned back towards my egg and for some reason I felt a sense of dread. I walked towards the Lightning Saix. It bent down and nodded its head as if to say that it felt it too. Laying back down next to Zeke, I wondered what the feeling was. A loud siren wail woke me from my slumber to see the entire base going to battle stations. Staring out towards the horizon, I saw something I didn't want to see. Ambient was on top of the Geno Reaper which could only mean one thing. Hiltz was the pilot. Ambient fused with the killing machine and with a loud roar, the Geno Reaper began to charge up its Charged Particle Gun. Fiona got into the Lightning Saix at the same time that I did and the Guardian Force went out to meet this threat. Hiltz fired the Charged Particle Gun and I intercepted the blast. Granted, I was impervious to the blast. I was still hurled back by the force. That old saying, if you can't bring Mohammed to the mountain, you must bring the mountain to Mohammed. It was like someone had just hurled the mountain at me. Fiona yelled from the impact. The Colonel came up on the cockpit screen.  
  
"Fiona, if Solar's ability to absorb those blasts keeps up, we may win." He said.  
  
"Roger that." She said piloting us into another blast.  
  
After I'd absorbed that last blast, I noticed another Zoid appear from behind a mountain. It was scorpion-like and it filled me with a sense of dread. Reese came over the comm.  
  
"So Fiona's being used as a shield. So predictable of men to do that to us ladies. Say hello to my Death Stinger." The Blue Devil said laughing as she charged up her charged particle gun that was mounted onto the Zoid's tail.  
  
At that moment, I had an epiphany. The feeling that you knew what you had to do. Focusing my power, I managed to dematerialize Fiona and rematerialize her in the back seat of the Blade Liger. A design came to my head and I told the Lightning Saix to evolve. When the Zoid's evolution was complete which took two point seven seconds, this Zoid was looking a lot more beefier and I ran at Reese. Before she could fire her Charged Particle Gun, the Saix's teeth bit through the Death Stinger's tail as I turned the blast on her.  
  
"When you're in Hell, say the Thunder Saix sent you." I said as the beam hit the cockpit and tore into the Death Stinger's Zoid Core. "REESE!" Hiltz yelled.  
  
I turned towards Hiltz and his Geno Reaper. He was charging up the charged particle gun and when he was about to fire, I had the Thunder Saix's teeth in the throat of the great killer. This caused the blast to be deflected into space where it safely dispersed. I overheard on Hiltz's comm something terrible.  
  
"Ambient, I'm setting the Zoid Core to overload. Let's eject." Hiltz exclaimed to his organoid partner.  
  
When they ejected, the Thunder Blast Cannons on the Thunder Saix swivelled towards the fleeing organoid. With one blast, Ambient was knocked to the ground. Both of them were still alive but they weren't going anywhere for a while. My attention went back to the Geno Reaper. I turned towards the Guardian Force.  
  
"It's about to overload! Get out of here while you still can!" I yelled.  
  
"But what about you?" Beak asked.  
  
"Zeke, take care of our hatchling for me." I said leaping onto the weapon of mass destruction as I was allowed to see the pilots thanks to Zeke and Beak.  
  
"Fiona, what's going on?" Van asked.  
  
Fiona had tears in her eyes as she began to say, "She's going to sacrifice herself."  
  
"Solar!" Irvine yelled. "Don't do it! It's a useless sacrifice!"  
  
I turned on my shield and extended it over the Geno Reaper. Finally, everyone got back as the Geno Reaper's Zoid Core detonated. Through the blinding pain, I tried to keep the shield up. The shield generator was destroyed and I screamed as blinding pain and the darkness claimed me.  
  
***AUTHOR'S NOTE: Before any of you complain, I'm switching to third-person now.******  
  
"SOLAR!" Fiona yelled.  
  
Van remembered what it was like to lose your partner organoid. He remembered when Zeke had almost died. He had to keep the Blade Liger on course away from the explosive wave front that was building. Finally, the massive explosion ceased and Thomas sent Van images of what was left of the Geno Reaper and the Thunder Saix. There wasn't much left of the Geno Reaper except for fragments of twisted black metal. The Thunder Saix was completely black now. The armor was gone and the internals were almost fried.  
  
"We'd better see if she survived." Irvine said grimly.  
  
The Guardian Force went to the ruined Zoids. Doctor Dee flew out in a Pteras to help. Everyone began to cut into the chassis to try to find Solar. Finally, Van pulled away a piece of metal to find Solar's blackened body wrapped around the Thunder Saix's Zoid Core. Solemnly, Van said to the others, "Over here! I found her."  
  
Moonbay's hand went to her mouth, shocked at what she'd seen, grief for she was the first person to discover Solar, and sadness for Zeke for he'd lost his mate. Irvine removed his image enhancer, not wanting a closer look at her. Thomas bent his head towards the ground to show respect for her sacrifice. Fiona was crying as she turned towards Dr. Dee to ask, "Is she gone?"  
  
"I'm afraid so, child." The doctor said.  
  
Fiona and Zeke began to cry. Everyone tried to comfort the organoid and the Ancient Zoidian, not noticing one eye begin to glow and something projecting outwards slightly away from them. Beak turned away to see a girl pushing away at a piece of the Geno Reaper's shattered hulk to reveal a beautiful flower, a flower that had somehow survived the self-destruct of the Geno Reaper. The girl was Latino and beautiful. Her form denoted an athlete and someone who knew that she was naturally beautiful. The girl turned towards the organoid and said in a rather familiar voice, "Beak, it's me."  
  
Beak turned towards Fiona who heard the voice too. Fiona got everyone's attention as they walked towards the girl. Fiona couldn't believe it.  
  
"Solar? Is that you?" Fiona asked.  
  
"It's me, Fiona, or rather how I was before Proezen's men took me from my home in the Valley of the Queens Colony." Solar said.  
  
"So, you're Alma." Dr. Dee said. "You're the one who developed the Genosaurer. Why would such a sweet-natured young women create that killing machine?"  
  
"Actually, the original programming that may still lay deep inside that beast programmed it to never harm any human beings." Alma said. "I went through complete hell in my life to save all of you. In a previous timeline, Raven had destroyed all of you with the Geno Reaper because of my mistake. I love you all. Especially you, Zeke."  
  
The hologram faded as Solar's life ended. Everyone began to cry. Then, they heard a sinister voice. Van looked towards the voice to see that it was Raven's voice.  
  
"Oh, how touching." Raven said from within the Geno Breaker. "Now, join that organoid."  
  
The Geno Breaker's charged particle gun began to charge. Before anyone could get to their Zoids, Raven laughed as he fired. The light was almost blinding but when the blast was over, everyone was still there looking up at the sky where a sort of force field that looked like it belonged in Star Trek, sparkled above them. Everyone was still running for their Zoids but Raven was infuriated.  
  
"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" He yelled.  
  
"How did we survive that?" Thomas asked Dr. Dee.  
  
"It must be Solar's remaining power. That's what must have been protecting us." Dr. Dee said.  
  
The Gun Snipers took up their positions as Raven laughed as he activated his shield. They pierced the shield and Van used the Blade Liger's Laser Blades to cut off one of the Geno Breaker's legs. The Geno Breaker fell to the earth as Van felt like he'd defeated his number one enemy.  
  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm switching to first person.***********************************  
  
(HALO)  
  
That was too mean. It isn't right to gain up on someone like that. These were just a few of the thoughts that were racing through my organoid head. I heard Shadow's cry of pain and Raven's yell. I knew I had to do something. I fused with the Geno Breaker and wrapped around its Zoid Core with my beloved Shadow. I felt the Zoid Core get bigger as the Geno Breaker began to evolve. Raven severely beat the Guardian Force and vaporized those annoying Gun Snipers in his new Geno Reaper. 


	10. Solar's Flare: Final Flight Of The Rave...

*****I DON'T OWN ZOIDS*****************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: Even I don't know everything about Zoids. Some of my information has come from an RPG called "Yet Another Zoids RPG" which is a simple RPG but it does explain some things to me. So if you can tell me something about my information that isn't right, please tell me and that guy. He could really use the help. Also, the Dibison that Halo talks about isn't Thomas before any of you get any dumb ideas about that.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Solar's Flare:  
  
Final Flight of the Raven  
  
Guardian Force Mission Log: Tenth attempt to stop Raven and his new Geno Reaper has failed. The Imperial capital, Guygalos, has been destroyed. Fortunately, Van and Fiona were able to get Emperor Rudolph away before the city was vaporized. Raven is now moving toward the Helic Republic capital, New Helic City. However, he's taking his time and we've utilized this to evacuate the city. With the loss of the organoid, Solar, we have lost a major defense against Raven's charged particle gun. Hopefully, Dr. Dee's new project will succeed in her resurrection. Lt. Thomas Shuboltz, reporting. End log.  
  
(HALO)  
  
"We got one!" I yelled as one of the Geno Reaper's claws went through the Zoid Core of a pesky Rev Raptor.  
  
Another wave of those bothersome Rev Raptors came down upon us and Raven charged the Geno Reaper's powerful charged particle gun. As the charged particle gun fired, Raven swung the destructive beam around, vaporizing each Imperial Zoid with that one strike. Shadow didn't seem too excited by this battle and I really couldn't blame him. Seeing as that the Geno Reaper was a super-destructive golden Zoid, it would be pointless to oppose it. But for some deranged reason, these pilots of those Zoids ran straight into a futile battle with a Zoid that could vaporize you into stray quarks at the sub-atomic level. Nothing could oppose us now. Raven seemed to be enjoying himself as he destroyed each and every one of the bio-machines. It came to the point at which Raven began to play with these Zoids. Almost like a cat would after it had cornered a mouse. Picking up a Rev Raptor in the Geno Reaper, Raven threw the dinosaur-like Zoid into the air and brought it down to the earth with a swift hit from the Geno Reaper's tail. I loved the sound of metal bashing in metal. It sounded like music to my organoid ears. When two Rev Raptors came in with their cutter blades extended out, Raven jetted into the air and swung the Geno Reaper's tail, knocking the heads of the two half-witted Zoids. A Dibison fired its Megalow Max weapon which stung a bit but Raven swatted it by skewering the troublesome Zoid right through its Zoid Core. Raven began to charge up the Charged Particle Gun again and a Shield Liger activated its shield. Now, I know that we were in the heat of battle and this moron puts up a shield. I nearly busted out laughing. It was hysterical. Raven fired the Charged Particle Gun and the beam easily pierced the Shield Liger's poor excuse for a shield and I would have loved to see the look of surprise on that pilot's face as the beam sent the poor man to his maker. Through the cockpit cameras, I saw Raven shake his head.  
  
"This is too easy. It isn't worth my time." Raven said piloting the destructive Zoid away from the battle.  
  
"I just hope our next battle is more interesting." Shadow said to me.  
  
"Me too, my love." I replied.  
  
(Ambient)  
  
The blast from the Thunder Saix's Thunder Beam Cannons had hit extremely hard. Hiltz was seriously hurt and I was dragging him across the desert wasteland, waiting for some foolish pilot with a Zoid to show up. It came sooner that I had anticipated and a Guysack had shown up. The pilot was a male human and I easily killed him. Setting Hiltz down in the cockpit, I fused with the Guysack and continued my journey to save my partner's life.  
  
(Third Person: Guardian Force)  
  
The base took on the casualties from the battles with the Geno Reaper well enough. But Van knew that they couldn't win this war against Raven. Zeke had lost the only person he ever loved. The two had produced an egg which had yet to hatch. Even so, Zeke had lost his will to fight. Despite talking with Beak and Fiona, Zeke still can't find a reason to fight and without him, Planet Zi might as well be space dust. If only Solar hadn't sacrificed herself to save them from Hiltz's Geno Reaper's self-destruct, we'd be able to fight this monster, Van thought. Dr. Dee was examining the wreckage of the Thunder Saix in order to see if he can either repair it or build a new one. Fiona had also taken Solar's loss harder than any of the humans had. Moonbay, Thomas, and Van had tried to comfort her but to no avail. The Ancient Zoidian girl had slipped into a depression which only the impossible could bring her out of it. Dr. Dee ran over to the group.  
  
"Come quick! The egg's hatching." Dr. Dee said.  
  
Everyone ran to the area where Solar's progeny was held. The egg slowly cracked and out came a cute little organoid. It was gold and silver; the colors were speckled over the organoid which made it even more unique.  
  
"The little guy's cute. I know a good name for him; how about Flare?" Moonbay asked. "You know, Solar Flare."  
  
"Good of name as any." Irvine said.  
  
Then, something that no one in the group wanted to hear happened.  
  
"Mah-mah!" Flare cried.  
  
"Did he just say what I think he just said?" Moonbay asked.  
  
"He did." Van replied.  
  
Tears poured from Fiona's eyes as she hugged the little organoid, not knowing how to tell the new life that his mother was gone. Suddenly, the little organoid sprang up and ran out of the room. Logically, everyone ran after the little guy. This little guy seemed so fast that he might make a Storm Sworder seem like it was going through water. Barely able to keep pace with Flare, the group found themselves in front of a door with a coded keypad. Flare sat by the door for a few seconds and flew through the console causing the door to open to reveal a large laboratory. Dr. Dee knew what laboratory it was because he was the one who proposed the idea. They stared out into the center of the chamber where a stasis tube that contained a blackened organoid.  
  
"Dr. Dee!" Fiona cried. "How could you do this to Solar?"  
  
"Fiona, we're trying to bring her back. Solar's abilities are the only thing that might help us destroy the Geno Reaper. It was our only choice." Dr. Dee said.  
  
"Look." Moonbay told them.  
  
Gold specks began to form into a see-through cloud around Flare and Solar's tomb. The little organoid touched the glass of the tube and said those two words that the Guardian Force had heard the child say before.  
  
"Mah-mah." Flare said pressing the glass.  
  
The cloud got thicker.  
  
"Mah-mah!" Flare cried in vain, pressing against the glass with one of his claws.  
  
The cloud got thicker.  
  
"MAH-MAH!" Flare yelled out slamming a claw against the glass.  
  
A computer panel that no one was monitoring began displaying the data it was beginning to collect. Energy levels within the organoid body are rising.  
  
The room was suddenly filled with a brilliant golden light as the glass that encased the organoid body was broken free. The liquid in the chamber spilled out onto the floor as a golden organoid was slumped over.  
  
(Solar)  
  
The last thing that I had remembered was the blinding pain from the Geno Reaper's self-destruct and then I was here. But before me was someone I had yearned to see. It was a silver and gold speckled organoid hatchling that stared at me with his deep red eyes.  
  
"Mah-mah?" It said in wonder.  
  
"My little Flare," I said hugging the little hatchling. "you brought me back from death. I love you, my boy."  
  
"I love you too, Mah-mah." Flare said to me even though the humans would only hear growls.  
  
Zeke, overcome with joy, rushed over to me with a hug and a baker's dozen of organoid kisses. We were happier than I can remember us being. Then, I saw Fiona. She walked over to me and bent down on her knees. Staring into my blue eyes, she asked, "Solar, is it you?"  
  
"It is me, Fiona." I replied.  
  
With tears of joy in her eyes, Fiona gave me a big hug.  
  
"Oh, I missed you so much. Don't ever do that to me again. We were lost without you." Fiona told me.  
  
Then, an alarm sounded. Major Herman ran into the laboratory, almost out of breath, he said, "Raven's about four hours outside New Helic City. We've got to stop him."  
  
I ran into the hangar to find my Thunder Saix was in shambles. Even though it was badly damaged, I fused with it and began repairing the big cat. In ten minutes, only because I had to find the blasted parts, the Thunder Saix was completed and I lowered so that Fiona could enter the cockpit. The Thunder Saix, the Blade Liger, the Dibison, and the Command Wolf walked into a waiting Whale King.  
  
"The high-speed boosters should take us to the capital of the Republic before Raven arrives. There, you will jump out of the Whale King and try to keep Raven from using his charged particle gun. That's where you come in Solar. I want you to intercept any blasts he might fire. Is that understood?" Major Herman asked.  
  
"Yes, sir." Everyone said.  
  
Looking towards Irvine's Command Wolf, I saw my son on the cockpit of the Zoid.  
  
"Looks like the organoidless pilot will just have to rely on old Lady Luck." Irvine said smugly.  
  
"I don't think so." Moonbay said pointing towards Irvine's Command Wolf. "Looks like a little kid wants to play."  
  
"Great, four organoids and I get stuck with the kid." Irvine said.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, Irvine," Fiona said. "Flare probably has Solar's gift for neutralizing any energy weapon fired at her."  
  
"Well, that's an improvement." Irvine said.  
  
When we were over the city, the Whale King's bay doors opened up. The Organoid quartet fused with our Zoids as our pilots got in. Everyone did not like the view we had of New Helic City. The view was okay, for over three thousand feet.  
  
"I thought you said we were jumping in close to the ground." Van asked Major Herman.  
  
"Sorry, this is as close as I can get you. Dr. Dee said that your organoids should be able to make your Zoids land right." Major Herman said.  
  
I turned the Thunder Saix's head to the Command Wolf, Dibison, and the Blade Liger. If I were human, I would have had a grin on my face.  
  
"Last one down is Shadow!" I yelled as I jumped out of the bay doors.  
  
Quickly, everyone followed suit and we landed in a dying city. Buildings were tipped over in what seemed like a giant's game of dominoes but I knew that wasn't the case. Raven had already arrived and had started a deadly game. Already, I saw the carcasses of Zoids whose Cores were ripped out by the Geno Reaper's massively powerful jaws. We followed the sound of a battle to see the Geno Reaper, biting the head off of a Godos as if it was a piece of candy. The Geno Reaper turned to see us and threw the Godos aside and spit out the head which had become the tomb of the Zoid's pilot.  
  
"Ah, more have come to play." Raven said.  
  
"Good, a real battle." Shadow's voice said.  
  
"Good, more things to blow up." Another organoid said.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked the organoid.  
  
"I am the human formerly known as Lorry. Now, I'm the biggest and baddest organoid this side of Guygalos. The name's now Halo." Halo said.  
  
"Where you are going, Halo," Beak said. "Your name will be a misnomer."  
  
"Talk, talk, talk." Halo said. "Let's fight."  
  
The Geno Reaper began to move and charge up its Charged Particle Gun. When the Geno Reaper fired, I moved into the way and the beam's destructive qualities quickly dissipated. With a firm swing from the Geno Reaper's tail, I was sent flying with the Blade Liger and the Dibison. Only the Command Wolf remained on the ground and Raven wasted no time exploiting this opportunity. Raven began to bash and gouge out the armor of the Command Wolf and all Irvine could do would be to get out of the way which was impossible. The Geno Reaper was relentless in trying to destroy this Command Wolf. I heard over the comm Flare's cries.  
  
"I can't let Uncle Irvine down!" Flare yelled.  
  
As I sped towards the scene, I saw the Command Wolf glow gold as it evolved into the Konig Wolf. Irvine was undoubtably surprised and fired missiles into the Geno Reaper's side. Raven charged up his Charged Particle Gun and fired it at me. This time, it was at full power and I was hurled through ten buildings before finally settling down to the Earth. I ran back to the scene to see the three remaining Zoids were fighting a losing battle against the Geno Reaper. A plan flashed into my head and I knew that it was risky.  
  
"Solar, if you have a plan, go for it." Fiona said trusting me.  
  
I ran down the street and yanked a long metal streetlight out of the ground with the Thunder Saix's jaws. Accelerating up a group of dominoed buildings until I was at about Mach Six. When I was over the scene of the battle, I hurled the pole down towards the earth. I know the plan was risky, but then I remembered something. Despite the size of an object, if hurled at rather fast velocities, it would tear right through titanium. My hope payed off as the streetlight buried itself withing the Geno Reaper's cockpit. When I landed, I saw Shadow and Halo get out of the ruined Geno Reaper. Shadow pried off the cockpit door and saw his friend, badly injured and bleeding to death. Reaching towards Shadow with one hand, Raven said, "Shadow..." With that, one of Van's worst enemies perished and I had just made two more enemies. Shadow flew towards the Thunder Saix's cockpit and I knew what he planned to do. Almost instantaneously, I got out of the Thunder Saix and sliced the black organoid in half. My attention turned to Halo, who was backing away from the battle.  
  
"Shadow..."She said. "I'll kill you, myself, Solar."  
  
With that, Halo flew away. A feeling of dread welled up inside me as I had the feeling that she would bring something worse than anything the transformed organoid had ever seen. 


End file.
